


(Mis)adventures in Baking

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: If you could just -”“No.”“Ichiji, it’s just one -”“No.”“You’d really say no to me? Really? Hmph.”“...Just this once, then. And if word of this gets back to Sanji…”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	(Mis)adventures in Baking

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9 [SFW] - Cooking**

Not once in her life had Nami seen a grown man sulk over baking cookies. Now she’d truly seen everything. Ichiji was sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on his face, arms crossed over his chest like an unhappy child. “I don’t want to do this.”

_ “The way he’s complaining, you would think I’ve asked him to shave his head.” _ Nami rolled her eyes, and then shuddered at the thought of him with a shiny dome.  _ Most _ unflattering. Ignoring Ichiji, she turned her attention to the small bowls with the pre-measured sugars, flour, butter, and eggs. “Look, I even have all the ingredients ready. All I’m asking you to do is add them into the mixing bowl with me, one at a time.”

It was idiot-proof, really. Nami had tested it out before. Even Luffy didn’t screw up baking cookies - well, okay, he didn’t screw up the dough-making part.

Grumbling under his breath, Ichiji got to his feet and joined Nami at the counter. His arms were still firmly folded, biceps twitching as he held them tense. “I don’t want to get my clothes dirty,” he complained.

Nami gave him a once-over. He was wearing black sweatpants (albeit well-fitting ones that sat very low on his hips, which even she could appreciate…) and a plain t-shirt (too tight - again, greatly appreciated). Nothing fancy in the slightest. “Then put an apron on.”

“Aprons look ridiculous.” Nami handed Ichiji the bowl with the white and brown sugar, and she could see his brow furrowed in displeasure. He reluctantly took the bowl in one hand, keeping the other tight to his chest.

“Then  _ don’t _ wear an apron.” Rolling her eyes, Nami pulled the large stand mixer closer to them and indicated it to Ichiji. “Pour the sugars in here.”

Still pouting, he stuck his one arm out almost robotically and poured the sugars into the metal bowl. Nami added the butter herself, and lowered the paddle attachment and switched it to a medium speed. It whirred to life with a happy sound, and Nami smiled. “We’re gonna let the sugars and butter cream together.”

“Whatever.”

Nami sighed, and turned away to fetch the bottle of vanilla she’d picked up at the store on her way over. It was still wrapped up in the plastic bag, sitting in the middle of the table. She waved a hand at Ichiji. “Add the eggs to the bowl.”

“...This bowl?”

“Yeah,” Nami answered, not turning around as she pulled out the vanilla, unscrewing the cap to remove the foil seal. Her nails kept slipping off the small tab, and she brought it to her mouth to yank with her teeth. Really, there was no reason for it to be so hard to get one stupid seal off…

When she turned her attention back to the mixer and added the vanilla, she noticed that, while the sugars and butter were creaming together nicely, it didn’t look nearly as thick as it should’ve. Nami frowned into the bowl, and then glanced at the other ingredients. The small bowl that the eggs had been sitting in held only broken shells now, so it seemed Ichiji had added them like she had instructed. “Why isn’t this any thicker?” Nami murmured to herself, prodding into the mixture with a spatula. “You... _ did _ add the eggs, right Ichiji?”

“Yeah.” He nodded towards the bowl holding the flour. “Right there.”

“Right -  _ what do you mean, right there?” _ Nami grabbed the bowl with the flour, causing a small cloud to puff up into her eyes. Sure enough, right in the middle of the bowl, were two bright and shiny yellow yolks. “This isn’t the bowl I said to put the eggs in!”

Ichiji’s face changed from irritated to confused, and his blue eyes narrowed slightly. “I...asked you which bowl, though...I pointed at that one and you said yes.”

_ “Serves me right for not looking.” _ Groaning, Nami set the bowl back on the counter and brought her hands to her face. How had Ichiji screwed up when even  _ Luffy _ hadn’t?

When she moved her hands, she saw Ichiji pouring the flour and eggs into the sugar butter mixture, dumping the entire bowl in at once. The mixer groaned with the sudden increase in batter thickness, and dusty clouds of flour shot up into the air. Panicking, Nami quickly reached over and shut the mixer off, feeling globs of flour, egg, and sugar cream sticking to her arms and face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Doesn’t it all need to go in the same bowl  _ anyway?” _ With a look of mild confusion on his face, Ichiji tilted his head as he looked at Nami. His red hair was covered in a fine layer of flour, and flecks of sugar cream peppered his face. “Why are you so upset?”

_ “Oh no,” _ Nami thought to herself, staring at him as she kept one hand over the completely botched batter.  _ “He’s dumb.” _

*****

“This was the actual plan all along?” Ichiji sounded suspicious, but Nami didn’t let him see her struggling to keep a straight face. She laid with her head on his lap, turned towards TV, hair positioned to block as much of her face as possible. “Are you lying to me?”

“Of course not.” Nami reached an arm up to hand him the large bowl of chocolate chips that had originally been intended for the cookies. “We order pizza, we get to snack on chocolate...I mean, why put all that work into trying to bake cookies when we could be doing  _ this?” _

It was a horrible lie. And Ichiji bought it, hook line and sinker. “Agreed. Cooking is a waste.”

She would get him next time. Something he couldn’t possibly screw up. A peanut butter sandwich, perhaps. Or ramen noodles. Nami grinned to herself.  _ “Luffy and Sanji will probably have great suggestions.” _


End file.
